Prison Visit
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post SLOTLT. Thomas & Sir Topham Hatt visit Sailor John in prison. I can't reveal what happens, but let's just say that they hope Sailor John is never seen again. [I do not, and never will, own Thomas the Tank Engine.]


**Prison Visit**

Post SLOTLT. Thomas & Sir Topham Hatt visit Sailor John in prison. I can't reveal what happens, but let's just say that they hope Sailor John is never seen again.

 **[I do not, and never will, own Thomas the Tank Engine.]**

* * *

The cloudy sky rumbled with the sound of thunder, as Thomas the Tank Engine was on his way to the prison on the mainland, and Sir Topham Hatt, aka, The Fat Controller, was riding in his cab.

Thomas looked up at the dark cloudy sky. ' _I do not like doing this.'_ He thought. _'Well, if James was here, he'd not like it either. But ironically, he doesn't like pulling trucks. And after all, every engine has to do a job they don't like.'_

He thought about his branch line, and of the 2 coaches, Annie & Clarabel. "Don't worry." He said to himself. "Percy's looking after my branch line till I return. His driver and fireman promised to be careful with them."

Soon, he reached the prison. It looked very big, and a lot like a haunted mansion. He felt like wanting to puff back. But he knew he couldn't. He had to be brave. _'I saved Diesel from falling off the bridge with the Jobi logs, so I can be brave here.'_ He thought. Thomas puffed up toward the platform.

Sir Topham Hatt got off Thomas, and went into the building. Almost at once, he came back. "We're to meet the prisoner in that shed." He said, motioning to a shed. "Yes, sir." Thomas said, as he & Sir Topham Hatt went into the shed. There was a table with 2 chairs on the shed. Sir Topham Hatt went up to the table.

Almost immediately, Sailor John was dragged in, wearing a dirty grey prison jumpsuit. He was handcuffed to the table. "You got 15 minutes." The guard said sternly, as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Sir Topham Hatt & Thomas glared angrily at Sailor John. The first minute followed with uneasy silence.

"I guess I now see what you _really_ are… _SAILOR_ John." Sir Topham said sternly.

Sailor John stared uneasily. "And… what may that be?" he asked nervously. Sir Topham Hatt's glare went cold on him, as cold as the ice in the North Pole.

"A crook." He said through gritted teeth. "A thief! A robber! And a vandal!"

Thomas' eyes widened at this, but he said nothing.

"What are you on about?" Sailor John asked. "You know!" Sir Topham Hatt said sternly. "You used that dynamite to wreck my office so you could steal the treasure Marion dug up!"

"Was it bad, sir?" Thomas asked. "Yes, Thomas, it was." Sir Topham Hatt said to him, then he turned back to Sailor John. "I'd just had my office redecorated last month! You wouldn't know what confusion and delay I had to go through for it!"

Thomas felt quite guilty at that, and for good reason. He refused to say more.

"I can't believe that you stole the treasure and the pirate ship Rocky dug up, which Thomas already found." He said, motioning to Thomas at that statement. "You are nothing but a crook, Sailor John. This is where you belong - behind bars. I hope we never see you again. In fact, I'm gonna request that this meeting is cut short." He got up, and went off to find the guard.

Thomas stared at Sailor John angrily.

"You lied to me, Sailor John. You lied to all of my friends, to Ryan, and even to Skiff, your ex-sailboat . And like the 'silly little tank engine' I was, I trusted you." Thomas sighed. "The Fat Controller is right; You're nothing but a crook, Sailor John, and I hope I never see you again."

"You won't have to, Thomas." said Sir Topham Hatt, who had just returned. "The guard told me that a day after the new branch line's opening, he's been sentenced to life imprisonment. Judge didn't bother with the trial."

Thomas was relieved. The guard came in, and escorted Sailor John back to his prison cell.

"Come on, Thomas, back to Sodor. "We've still got a railway to run!" said Sir Topham Hatt. As he left, he could just swear he heard Sailor John mutter 'And to think, I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling engines!" He shook his head as he climbed on Thomas, and they headed out of the shed. They went to a nearby turntable to turn round, so they could head to Sodor, and away they set, leaving the Mainland prison behind.

' _I hope I never see him again.'_ Thomas thought, as he and Sir Topham Hatt set off back to The Island of Sodor.

He was so glad that he'd never see such a mean guy like Sailor John ever ever ever again.

* * *

I always wondered if Thomas and the Fat Controller would visit Sailor John in prison after the events of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure.

Can you guess what episodes are referenced?

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
